During well completion operations, casing is run into a wellbore, and wellbore fluids may enter the inner diameter of the casing through the activity of auto-fill equipment. These wellbore fluids carry solids or debris with them into the casing. The wellbore fluid may not be of sufficient viscosity to transport the solids, and when this occurs, the solids can settle within the casing. For example, in the case of a horizontal portion of a wellbore, the solids may accumulate at the lower side of the casing when they settle out of the wellbore fluid. The accumulated solids can be difficult, if not impossible, to remove with conventional filter systems that cannot be cleaned or unplugged. As such, in conventional systems, the shoe track capacity to contain contaminate slurry during cementing operations is limited. Further, conventional systems are susceptible to bridging, plugging, or pack-off during well completion operations.